The present invention relates to a lock latch for preventing the disengagement of one slide member from another. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a jacket for a lock latch, a lock latch incorporating such a jacket that allows one slide member to engage and couple to another slide member without requiring manual manipulation of the lock latch, and to a slide incorporating the same.
Slides which are used to slidably couple drawers to a cabinet or desk, consist of two or more members, a stationary member and at least one telescoping member. The stationary member is typically mounted in the cabinet or desk, while the telescoping member is connected to the drawer. Two slides are typically used to couple the drawer to the cabinet or desk, one on either side of the drawer.
A three member slide has an intermediate telescoping member slidably engaged by means of ball bearings fitted in bearing retainers with the stationary member and another telescoping member to enable longer drawer extensions. In a two member slide, the telescoping member is coupled to the stationary member by means of ball bearings fitted in a bearing retainer. The ball bearings ride on bearing raceways formed on each slide member.
To allow for the drawer to easily disconnect from the cabinet or desk, the telescoping members of the slide are made so that they can easily disconnect from the slide. Typically, it is the telescoping member connected to the drawer that is made to easily disconnect from the slide. A lock latch is typically mounted on the telescoping member. The latch engages an end of the slide member coupled to the telescoping member. To disconnect the telescoping member from the slide, i.e., to disconnect the drawer from the cabinet or desk, the latch on each slide telescoping member on either side of the drawer is pushed in while the drawer is pulled open, releasing the telescoping members from the remaining members of the slides. Similarly, to reconnect the telescoping member to the slide, the lock latch must be pushed in to allow the telescoping member to slide within the appropriate member of the slide. This makes reconnection of the telescopic member when mounting a drawer to a cabinet difficult. As such, a lock latch is desired that allows the telescoping member of a slide to be inserted into and coupled to the slide without requiring manual manipulation of the lock latch.
A jacket for a lock latch, a lock latch incorporating such a jacket that allows a second slide member of a slide to engage and couple a first slide member of the slide without requiring manual manipulation of the lock latch, and to a slide incorporating the same are provided. The jacket is slidably coupled to the lock latch coupled to the second slide member and is slidably moveable between a first position and a second position along the lock latch. When the second slide member is retracted relative to the first slide member during coupling of the second slide member to the first slide member, the jacket moves to the first position preventing the lock latch from interlockingly coupling with the first slide member. When the second slide member is extended relative to the first slide member, the jacket moves to a second position allowing for the interlocking coupling of the lock latch with the first slide member.
In one exemplary embodiment, the first slide member has at least one protrusion and the lock latch includes at least one cut out. With this exemplary embodiment, the lock latch interlockingly couples with the first slide member when at least one protrusion of the first slide member penetrates the at least one cut out of the lock latch. When in the first position, the jacket blocks the at least one cut out preventing penetration of the cut out by the at least one protrusion. The at least one protrusion engages the jacket to move it to the first position when the second slide member is retracted relative to the first slide member during coupling of the second slide member to the first slide member, and the at least one protrusion engages the jacket to move it to the second position when the second slide member is extended relative to the first slide member.
In another exemplary embodiment, the lock latch has a protrusion and the first slide member has a depression, as for example and opening. With this exemplary embodiment, when the jacket is in the second position the protrusion is allowed to penetrate the depression for interlockingly coupling the lock latch to the first slide member.
In an exemplary embodiment, the jacket has a first surface opposite a second surface sandwiching the lock latch. In another exemplary embodiment, the jacket is integrally formed as a unit.